Sirius Afterlife
by Sydfan78
Summary: The moment Sirius left Harry and found James in the afterlife. This is my interpretation of what happened and what it was like for Sirius. Rated T for future chapters. First fan fiction so hope you enjoy :)


**Hello so this is my first Fanfiction and I thought I would make it about Harry Potter. Recently I've been watching a lot of Harry Potter and I absolutely love Sirius. This is my interpretation of what Sirius was thinking and what happened after he died. It's probably really rubbish but then again I am new to this sort of thing so what else is to be expected. Anyway I hope you enjoy and there will be probably more chapters to come. But thank you for reading I hope you enjoy it. Goodbye for now -SH**

(POV Sirius)

One second I was fighting alongside my godson Harry, the next all I could feel was falling and all I could see was darkness. I just kept falling and falling it felt never-ending. My eyes suddenly opened to a bright light.

Where am I, I said loudly.

I looked around my surroundings and all I see is white. Pure white. In some odd way it looked like Kings crossing.

How did I end up here, I question myself.

I suddenly heard a voice from behind

Sirius?

Who's there I said back?

I suddenly felt arms around my back. I turned around to see my best friend the one I haven't seen in years.

James?!

Sirius I knew it was you!

I suddenly felt a lump in my throat. I stutter out trying to hold back tears,

James, I've missed you so much!

I've missed you too Padfoot!

Then the sudden realization hit me.

Oh my god!

What? Whats the matter Padfoot?

Harry, I whispered I left Harry I need to make sure he's alright I need to go back

Padfoot… Pad… Sirius!

What?

Follow me I can show you how you can see Harry again. How me and Lily have been watching for all those years of watching Harry and you and Remus and everyone else.

But Harry is all alone now

Sirius I've spent a long time being angry at myself and at everything because I couldn't be there to watch my son grow up and experience everything with him, but what I've learned is Harry is never alone. Its just going to get some used to. Being dead sometimes has its perks.

Wait

Yes?

Is Lily here too?

Yes she is at our house

(POV Third)

A few minutes later and they arrive at the Potters house

Wow mate it looks just like your house back on earth

Thanks me and Lily made it ourselves, James said in a half chuckle. One more thing before we go in

Yes?

Suddenly James hugs Sirius tight.

Thank you for being there for my boy when we couldn't, I know your life has been hard with going to Azkaban and everything but thanking for being a father figure to him I really mean it

Sirius hugs back. I wish I was there for him more. I wish they just let me have him when it happened instead of sending him to his awful aunt and uncles place.

I know but what is important is you never gave up and you kept trying to be in his life the best you can. And Sirius I don't blame you for any of it. I don't blame a single part of you of what happened that awful night. None of it is your fault.

Thank you Prongs I really do mean it. You are my brother and I am so grateful for you.

Well we best go in Lily is dying to see you again and we can also check on Harry once we are inside.

They walk in the house. As soon as the door opened Lily ran to Sirius.

Hey Ev… I mean Potter

Sirius Ive missed you so much we all have. Thank you for taking care of my Harry when we couldn't.

I wish I could've done more

Hey now cut that out you did the best you can and It's more tan anyone could have asked for.

Thank you Lily. Now I was told I would be able to see Harry I wish I didn't have to leave him especially at this particular moment while we were fighting Death Eaters.

Well if you follow us, Lily said

They went into a room and suddenly transported off into the distance of the room where Sirius died. At that moment Remus grabbed onto Harry while Harry screams.

Harry! Sirius says

James and Lily put there hands on his shoulder as Sirius Harry trying to escape from Remus and go after his deranged cousin. After Harry escapes Sirius sees the look of defeat and sadness rush over his friend Remus. All Sirius wants to do is go give Remus a hug. Sirius decides to go find Harry again and soon the trio head out of the room until they spot Harry saying the Cruciatus curse at Bellatrix. James is the first to shout

Harry No

God I wish I could get back there to Harry, Sirius said

We all do, Lily sighed

They watch rest of the events unfold of how Voldemort fought Dumbledore and how everyone finally knew that Voldemort was back and now the war has really started. Harry was back at Hogwarts in the hospital wing when the trio left the room. Sirius looked exhausted and overwhelmed and emotional and he looked done with everything.

Hey Padfoot?

Yes Prongs?

We do have a little surprise for you, James said

Ok?

Well its totally up to you but we have a room for you so you can live with us

What?! Really?! Sirius said in shock

Of course mate you wouldn't think after all this time I wouldn't want to spend as much as possible with you and plus all that you've done for Harry its the least we can do.

Sirius hugged both James and Lily

I love you guys so much.

We love you too Sirius, Lily said

Tomorrow is a new day so you can go to your room and get ready for bed and we will see you in the morning. James said

Goodnight guys I am so happy I am finally here with you guys I really have missed you and I do want to know everything that you have been up to and I'll tell you everything that has been happening on earth tomorrow. Thank you again for everything that you have done for me. Goodnight

Goodnight Padfoot.

After a little bit Lily and James went up to there room and James slept peacefully that night knowing he has his best friend here with him.


End file.
